Wolf Senju
'''Character First Name''' '''Wolf''' '''Character Last Name''' '''Senju''' '''IMVU Username''' Heiwa/ShodaimeSenju '''Nickname''' '''White Wolf''' '''Age''' '''12''' '''Date of Birth''' '''6/16''' '''Gender''' '''Male''' '''Ethnicity''' '''Caucasian''' '''Height''' '''4'11''' '''Weight''' '''95lbs''' '''Blood Type''' '''A''' '''Personality Base''' '''Chaotic Neutral''' '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Classification''' (Character's classification goes here. Example: S-Rank, Medical Nin, Sensory Type, ect.) '''Unique Traits''' '''1.Able to perform Suiton jutsu by gathering water particles from the air, plants, ground, and trees.( like Nidaime was able to do)''' '''2. Flying Thunder God- Locked but taught the basis to perform the jutsu later on by Nidaime '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''None''' '''Affiliation/Family''' '''Hidden Leaf''' '''Sho Senju (Father)''' '''Maki Hyuuga (Mother)''' '''Haki Senju (Brother)''' '''Nidaime Senju (Grandpa)''' '''Relationship Status''' '''Single''' '''Personality and Behaviour''' '''Wolf Senju is a very serious and straight up person. He's a well spoken individual who tell it as it is not caring if it offends anyone. He's a kind person but lacks the understanding of others at times. He's highly devoted and considered perfection or at least well executed in anything he does in life. Wolf is very open and leads well in the conversation and even at times manipulates others in his speech. He doesn't consider himself the best but thinks he's one of the most skilled ninjas of his time. Ranks doesn't bother Wolf because they don't halt someone skills in life as it's just only a plain old title with no value to it what so ever. Wolfs manners and behavior can be described as a splitting image of his Grandpa since that's who he looks up to the most in his life as a family member and a sensei. Though it's harder to bring out, Wolf does have a brighter side to his attitude to others and things in life. Wolf does swear time to time but only in severe circumstances.''' '''Nindo''' '''I Won't Let Down Grandpa Nidaime"''' '''" My Brother Lives On In Me"''' '''I Will Surpass My Father And Become The Greatest Senju Ever''' '''Summoning''' '''Ox Summoning''' Locked '''Bloodline/Clan''' The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. ◾The Wood Style Kekkei Genkai can only be acquired by a selected few. '''Ninja Class''' '''Genin''' '''Element One''' '''Suiton''' '''Element Two''' '''Advanced Nature''' '''Weapon of choice''' '''Chakra Color''' '''Blue With Streaks Of White''' '''Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces).Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces)Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' 4 * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):'''4 * '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):'''1 * '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):'''3 * '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' * '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' 1 * '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): ''' Chakra Blade Small Water Gourd Placed On Hip Total:49 '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu''''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release%3A_Water_Bullet_Technique Water Bullet]''' '''Rank: C ''' '''[http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Air_of_the_Deep Air of the deep]''' '''Rank:C''' '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Clone_Technique Water Clone Technique] -Rank C''' '''Team''' (Character's team goes here. Example: Team 1, Team 2, so on and so forth.) '''Allies''' (Earned through the rp Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) '''Enemies''' (Earned through the rp Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' Wolf was born into the Senju Clan. He was the youngest brother of the two within the family. He's parents were known as the leaders of the Senju Clan at that time leading them into the age of peace and guidance. He's father rather lean and built ran the ever day actions of the Senju Clan along side his beautiful wife Maki. He's father ( Sho Senju) was a complete master of his elements of Water, Earth, and Wood. Sho wood style jutsus were said to even rival Hashirama as the son of NidaimeSenju though, Sho never seeked power to begin with.Sho was mostly known for his mastery and sheer power of his water elemental jutsu as he was given the nickname "Water Lord" in the Hidden Leaf and other countries around the shinobi world which was a great honor. Sho was offered the title of Hokage but kindly declined as he thought the running of the Senju Clan was more important at that time. Sho suggested a more suited shinobi should be chosen to fill this role for the village. Maki (Wolf Mother(Hyuuga) was given very little roles in the Senju Clan due to the lack of trust other clans members had for her. Maki was the daughter of the Hyuuga Clan head branch leader. Maki mastered her clans ability's in both taijutsu and her byakugan. It was said that Maki skills even surpassed her fathers. Sho and Maki met during a peaceful festival in the Village Hidden In The Leafs. It was love at first sight. 3 years later; Sho and Maki got married but it didn't come without stipulations from both clans. 1.This marriage will bond both clans in a act of peace towards one another 2.Clans of both are not allowed to attack or interfere with this couple (resulting in a act of war) 3. The kids of this couple are welcomed as both part of the Senju and Hyuuga Clan and will be respected as such. It's Unknown if the Hyuuga gene or even the byakugan was passed down onto both Kids (Wolf and Hake Senju). At age 4, Nidaime Senju enrolled Wolf Senju in the Hidden Leaf Academy thinking the younger he was the more of a challenge it will imposed to Wolf but at the same time excel him to be a far better shinobi than others. Nidaime was correct in this assessment as Wolf Senju excelled in the academy at such a young age. During the time Wolf was in the Academy, Nidaime Senju took the Opportunity to teach and train his grandson due to the fact Sho was to busy running the every day actions of the clan. On the very first day of training, Nidaime first goal was to detect wolf first chakara element by using elemental paper (paper that tells you what element you are by how it reacts to your chakra) Burning the paper means fire, soaking the paper means water, cutting the paper means wind,crunching the paper means lightning, and crumbling the paper means earth. Wolf was given a single small sheet of this paper as he gazed upon his grandpa confused in his intentions. For the next 5 minutes nothing occurred which slightly aggravated Nidaime till slowly the paper would begin to get soggy. Wolf gazed upon his grandpa confused in what just occurred to the paper but Nidaime on the other hand released a bright smile. The Academy year was very rough Wolf in the aspect of Nidaimes training and teaching. The normal schedule of Wolf average day life was; 1. 7Am- Eat 2. 7:30 AM Morning teachings by Nidaime 3 .10 AM-Academy School/Lunch 4. 4PM- Training With Nidaime 5. 8:30 PM- Home/Daily Duties 6. 9:30 PM- Weapons Training/Strategy 7. 11PM- Bed. Wolf graduated the academy at age 7 (1 year early) and was at the top of his class that year. Nidaime, knowing the age Wolf was, prevented him to go any further till becoming a little older and mature. Nidaime took this opportunity to solely focus on training Wolf in his Water element, Weapons Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Strategy, but most importantly teaching him jutsu he created himself. Upon the very first year under Nidaime (Grandpa) . the remainder of Wolfs first year of training was mainly focused on the perfecting of his summoning and Water elemental jutsus. Upon the first year of training, Wolf appearance started to take shape. Wolf appearence identical to his grandpa Nidaime. Wolf had long spikey white hair that came up to multiple tips and solid red eyes. Nidaime nickname for his grandson Wolf was the "White Wolf" due to his serious personality and strict attitude when it comes to certain things. Nidaime considered Wolf his favorite of his two grandsons due to the fact he mimics what Nidaime was like as a child. The attire Wolf wore during training was a solid blue robe with a light gray belt tide around his waist. The second year of training was maninly focused upon Wolfs Sution jutsu element. During this second year, Nidaime was able to teach Wolf a rare ability when it came to the suiton element. Nidaime taught Wolf the ability to perform water jutsu but using the water particles in the air, ground, plants, or any thing that contains water that can be extracted to be useful for Wolfs Suiton jutsus. Wolf at first struggled with this ability but within a years time, nearly mastered this ability. The third year of training ( Wolf age 9) was one of the most impactful of his life at the a time. At the beginning of this year, Wolf was given the news of the passing of his elder brother Haka. It was said that Haka died while on his 3rd mission as a Chuunin. The mission report stated that the team was ambushed by a 15 elite Anbu from an unknown opposing village. With one of his team members severely hurt, Haka told his team to take his hurt comrade and to get away. Haka was killed in battle after taking the lives of 8 elite Anbu down with him but was able to buy enough time for his comrades to safety get away from harm. During the proceedings of Haka funeral, Wolf hovered over his brothers dead corpse. His gaze was focused upon the smile firmly placed upon Haka as a solid stream of tears flowed down his face and onto the forehead of his fallen older brother. Haka Hidden Leaf headband lightly rest upon his lower waist as it glimmered from the reflecting beams of the sun. Wolf quietly untied his head band from his right arm and exchanged it with his brothers. Wolf wanted to acquire a piece from his brother to hold dear him and his brother to have a piece of his younger brother with him always. After the burying of his loving brother Haka, Wolf vowed vengeance for the people that took his brothers life. During this year of training, Nidaime taught Wolf advanced taijutsu and weapon based defense and attack. 4th year of training (Wolf age 10). The 4th year of training under Grandpa Nidaime was teaching of Nidaime own jutsu/technique called the Flying Thunder God. Nidaime revealed his seal and technique formula to the jutsu. Wolf wasn't able to master or even perform this technique atm but was given the tools to master it later on down the future At the age of 12 years old Nidaime deemed Wolf ready to continue on his way as a shinobi. Before the conclusion of Wolfs training with Grandpa Nidaime, he presented Wolf with exact armor Nidaime worn when he was grown but deemed down to his weight and height. 3 months later, his Grandpa Nidaime died of natural causes a few days before Wolf was going to be assigned to a team. '''Childhood/Academy Years:''' '''4-7''' '''Genin Years: ''' '''7-12''' '''Chunin Years:''' '''Jonin Years: ''' '''Spars and Battles: '''(If you are unsure of what to put here, ask a Jounin or higher up) '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' '''Approved by: Doctor Haruno'''